


Perjury

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Lowercase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12388020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: perjury/ˈpəːdʒ(ə)ri/the offence of wilfully telling an untruth or making a misrepresentation under oath."he claimed two witnesses at his trial had committed perjury”





	Perjury

you know, life is hard on us.  
that being said some people can go through life without a care in the world.  
some people can go through life not caring about anything, wanting to live life to the fullest.

i, for one, am not one of those people.

i preferred life before emotions took over our physical choices and before death was inevitable for most of us.  
yet, i know i'll try to save us all. even if it costs my life, even if i need to lose any sort of friendship, ill do it.  
if it means it'll save us all.

there were 16.   
there were 14.  
there were 12.  
there are 9.

 

there's a vile taste at the back of my throat, my stomach burning with pain and fear, and all i can do is truly hope that i get caught.  
laying in front of me was the corpse of shirogane tsumugi.   
it wasn't meant to hit her in a lethal area, ~~_is that really the truth?_~~ it was only meant to be in the arm.  
all i can do is stare in silence, my hand stained red with blood and the scent of copper nauseating me.  
the initial shock wears off, and i hold my breath. 

__ “im sorry.”  
the words barely escaped my throat.   
the knife i used was still tightly held in my hand, turns out i still had the conscience to yank it out after realising i hit the wrong target.  
i placed it down in her hand.

_~~ why are you covering up the murder this is a murder you said you want to be  caught imagine momotas reaction when he finds out you've been lying ~~ _

my chest hurt at the thought of reaction.  
would they be able to forgive me?

i woke up earlier the next morning.   
around 6:40am.  
i breathed out a shaky breath.  
_ how am i going to do this? _

i looked visibly paler, a fact kiibo and momota caught onto immediately.  
i disregarded their concerns, saying i was fine, nothing to worry about.  
honestly, that isn't true.

i invited momota with me to go to the library. he showed hesitance at first, knowing of amamis fate, yet still went with me.  
each step closer made the anxiety festering in me grow, breathing in much more then i was breathing out.

i almost laughed at momotas initial shock, staring in silence before leaving me alone, probably trying to get someone else.  
he runs back with harukawa, and the body discovery announcement plays.   
  
i’ve never considered myself a good person, but i’ve never considered myself a bad person either. i think that says a lot about me.  
but right now, when i’m holding my breath and standing in front of a girl i know i murdered, i decide to stay quiet.

i don’t understand why.   
maybe i’m beginning to realize that i am a bad person.   
i want to be caught. i don’t want them all to die because of a mistake i made.   
was it even a mistake?... she moved into the knife. i was not aiming for a lethal area.   
  
regardless, i’ve killed somebody and i have to protect everyone.   
for their sake.

momota wants me to investigate with him, and if i did i’d surely have a breakdown, so i decline.  
i look around. everybody thinks i’m innocent just because i’m the detective.

i want to give up.

harukawa is the one who slowly begins to piece the evidence together. i could tell by the look in her eyes when she realizes, head slowly turning towards mine.    
she doesn’t bring it up at all.

ouma is the one who verbally outs me.

“saihara-chan, you’re the culprit, right?”

the second after he says that word, hell is raised in the courtroom.   
there’s harukawa screaming about how we shouldn’t even trust ouma, momota yelling about how it’s impossible, yumeno just screeching, ouma defending his case. iruma, kiibo and gonta are surprisingly staying silent.

i speak up, and the simple, betrayed look on their faces hurt me.   
“he’s right,”

silence fills the room.  
“...is that a confession?” kiibo says, breaking the silence.  
ouma makes a snarky comment about how easy this was.

monokuma howls with laughter when it’s revealed i was guilty of murder.  
nobody understood why at first.   


“saihara-kun actually accidentally killed the mastermind!”  
my eyes widened.  
harukawa yells something about not executing me, since the killing game has to be over.

“the killing game is over, yes, but the person found guilty must be executed!”  
my heart beats hard in my chest and i stop breathing.

my execution was short and painful. i was decapitated.

it was worth it, though.   
i’m glad i was able to protect everybody, even if it didn’t include me.

each time i said i’d protect everybody, i never included me.

**Author's Note:**

> i found this in my google docs called "Poor Saihara" and decided to finish it  
> also i like posting on anon when i dont like a work i've made  
> uwu


End file.
